Tales of Heart
by FantasyShift
Summary: Little stories based off an RP group, OCs included. May included other shows. Rated T just in case.
1. Disclaimer

**Not all the characters are from Blue Exorcist and Fairy Tail.** _ **Most are from Blue Exorcist though.**_

 **Since it is based off a RP group there are OC's and characters from other anime/show.**

 **We do not own any of the anime or shows referenced in these stories.**

 **Stories will be coming up soon! And will be updated as regularly as possible!**

 **Please enjoy! =D**

* * *

 ** _The main RP group consists of several people, but these stories will also include the other characters from their shows as well as any RP character they came in contact with. Characters og story maybe modified from RP._** ** _Some of the stories may not focus on these characters._**

 ** _Main RP group:_**

 ** _Yukio, Shiemi & Rin (Blue Exorcist)_**

 ** _Levy (Fairy Tail)_**

 _ **Ivan (Tiger & Bunny)**_

 _ **Yuuki (Code:Breaker)**_

 _ **Tsuna (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**_

 _ **Lelou, Stella, (Will be referred as Dream sometimes) Shojin, Seria (OC characters, plus Kutoj sometimes)**_


	2. Let's rest ( Yukio )

**A/N: First chapter of our first story! Probably the longest as well~ Enjoy! Also, we have no idea how to work this website, this is our first time actually writing anything. So sorry if it's bad. owo; Please excuse any mistakes.**

* * *

The glasses wearing teen sighed as he sat back in his chair. Yukio had be up for God knows how long doing paper work and constantly placing stress on his mind. Really he did not have to work so hard, it was just to occupy himself. He had been thinking and worrying all while working for hours on end. His worrying just leads to him panicking. The only way to prevent this was to numb himself into his work. He was only lucky that his brother was off with Shura and Shiemi somewhere. His brother tended to nag him about getting rest. He couldn't even remember the location of where they were all suppose to be.

His head ached as he rubbed his eyes after a short moment of removing his glasses. Yukio now realized just tired he truly was. He glanced at the digital clock on his desk. _'30 minutes past midnight...'_ Yukio thought which was followed by yet another sigh while closing his eyes and resting his forehead in his hands. In his break he began thinking about his demonic powers, Satan, Rin, Mephisto, the Illuminati and just so much - All within the span of two minutes. He tapped his foot as he thought rapidly on each subject when suddenly there was a tap on shoulder that made him jolt up in surprise.

"Forget I was here, Einstein?" A black haired female with red eyes asked in a whisper. She wore a white night gown with a small smile that hid her concern for him.

"Ah... Stella, sorry, I thought you were asleep but..." Yukio yawned in the middle of his sentence while covering his mouth. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Stella shrugged with a cheeky grin and set a mug of hot chocolate on his desk that Yukio did not even notice was in her hand. Stella said she was coming here just to spend the night and hang out but truth be told Rin and Stella thought it would be good to have someone with him while Rin was out. Yukio had been more stressed out than usually. Shiemi, Rin, Shura and Stella... They all had be noticing his empty smiles and change in attitude. Yukio whispered a thank you as he pulled the mug in front of him and stared into it.

The red eyed teen pulled a chair from another desk, supposedly Rin's, and sat on it beside Yukio. "Why aren't you? You're obviously tired."

Yukio turned his attention to her as she spoke and gave a weary smile. "Just... Working, you know?"

Stella pushed the papers away on the opposite side of the desk. Yukio wanted to stop her but made no effort to. He was too tired. She looked him in the eyes which made him feel a little embarrassed for some reason. He couldn't even look his girlfriend in the eyes. "I can see bags under your eyes. Yukio, you can't work if you don't get any rest."

The brown haired male averted his eyes from hers and mutter something inaudibly, despite them being so close, with a red face. He knew she was right, besides, sooner or later he would pass out. "Fine... But... I can't sleep so easily, so do you mind talking with me until sleep?"

Stella blinked at him, not expecting him to agree with her but nodded and with a warm smile. "Alright." It was those smiles that made Yukio feel so calm inside. "What do you wanna talk about, cutie-pie?"

For a hour they talked about anything that randomly popped into their heads. She'd poke at his side occasionally and he'd tease her. He'd compliment and flirt with her and she'd blush becoming bashful. Laughing, smiling, there were no awkward moments of silence. In that moment of time, Yukio forgot all his troubles, or rather he didn't want to think about them. He was just fine talking about silly things with his lover.

Yukio's eyelids were getting heavy as he looked down at the floor while talking but he noticed that Stella had not responded. When he looked, he saw she had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable looking position. She was just as tired as he was.

He touched her shoulder while getting up to see if she would wake. The girl barely flinched. Yukio smiled, placed his hands underneath her thighs and behind her back then picked her up. Stella's face twitched as Yukio picked her up but she kept her eyes closed. He placed her on his bed then yawned turning away when her hand took hold of his wrist, keeping him back.

"Stay here with me..." She muttered softly, her eyes were barely open. Yukio blinked and, even though he knew her intentions were pure, blushed at her request. Even so, he slowly laid in the bed with her, their faces within a couple inches away from each other.

Her face broke into a small smile with half lidded eyes. Stella moved to rest her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat in sync with hers, his chest inflating and deflating at his steady breathing...

Yukio felt warm, and not just because of his reddening face. He smiled as he felt a weight being lifted off of him, even if was just for a night. He caressed her shoulder until they both drifted off into sleep.

...

"Oh my God! Did you two do _it_ here!?"

The sleeping teens awoke to the sound of Rin's voice and the sight of Shiemi blushing and Shura snickering. They both soon realized what Rin meant with their faces flushing and Stella went under the covers and Yukio sat up.

"No! Nii-san, you guys, nothing happened!"


	3. My brother ( Rin )

Rin stared at his twin working from the doorway of their room.

His little brother. He found Yukio pretty cool. He was strong and smart. Always working so hard and looking so... Stressed.

Yukio didn't really express his feelings or his troubles and that worried Rin. After all, no matter what happens, they are still brothers.

Why does Yukio always close himself off and bottled everything up? Does Yukio know Rin cares about him? Does Yukio know that he can rely on others and it doesn't make him weak? Rin always had a hard time getting Yukio to open up, even when they were kids. It kind of aggravated him.

Rin knew that his brother didn't want anyone to worry, especially Rin, but that's what brothers do right? Besides, he was already worried and so was everyone else, wasn't going to change much.

"Hey, Yukio..?"

Yukio spoke without looking up. "Yes, Nii-san?"

"... You're a really good brother, ya know?"

Yukio blinked then looked up at him for a moment then back down at his work while pushing up his glasses. "Nii-san, no amount of sweet talk will work. I'm not passing your test. You failed because you didn't study. Again."

"Eh!? I meant what I said, it wasn't sweet talking, four-eyes!" Rin frowned and huffed while crossing his arms.

"Yes, yes, of course." He gave a sarcastic response.

A moment of silence passed and in that moment both of them were smiling. Yukio took those words to heart and, though his elder twin couldn't see, he was genuinely smiling. Rin decided that even though Yukio may not tell him everything, he would let him do it in his own time. It was enough that they were able to looked out for each other.

Rin blinked after realizing something.

"Wait! What do you mean 'failed'!?"


	4. Middle of Night ( Stella )

She screamed in the middle of the night.

Stella shot up in her bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavy while placing a hand on her chest. These constant nightmares had again awoken her, leaving her breathless and shuddering. They were memories rather than nightmares. Memories of her father...Her mother's death... The needles, the knives, the children, the cages, the blood...

The female grabbed her head with eyes shut tight. This was one of the worst nightmares she had went through and it was only an hour of sleep.

Slowly she laid back down, putting her forearm to cover her eyes in complete darkness. Her heartbeat and breathing was slowing down. After five minutes she was finally starting to calm down, but she feared that she wouldn't be able to go back sleep.

All she wanted was simple rest. This had happened four nights in a row now. Her tiredness troubled her but she didn't dare tell the others about it, no how much she needed the help.

A nice rest... A nice dream.

Dream.

That was the nickname her mother had gave her. Thinking of her mother always made her feel at peace for some reason.

 _'Mom! I wanna save the world some day! I want to help everyone one day!'_

 _'Oh? Is that your dream, sweetie?'_

 _'Definitely! Hey, mom, what's your dream?'_

 _'Well, I've got you, your father, a nice house... All my dreams have come true. Stella, you are my dream... And you always will be.'_

 _'Hah! You're so weird mom!'_

 _'I got it from you! My little Dream.'_

With that memory she drifted off into sleep and although she awoke two hours later, it was the best sleep she had in a while.


	5. Ineffable ( Levy )

She liked being near him. She couldn't describe it, but she liked seeing him. She liked his smile, his laugh, and his voice.

He was modest, kind, playful and, though sometimes Levy was embarrassed by it, he was a bit of a teaser.

Levy liked the fact that he was strong, selfless too. He helped her and their friends numerous times. No matter if the odds were against him, he just seemed so optimistic. No matter how hurt or the situation. Even if death were to take him, he'd greet it with a smile.

She didn't like thinking about that though. She didn't like thinking about if he was hurt or sad or in distress. It made her distress in return.

These feelings that she got around him, she couldn't describe it.

She loved those vibrant purple eyes, his blonde unique hair, his shy and reserved smile...

Levy loved his face, his words, his way of cheering her up...

Levy couldn't put it into words how he made her felt.

But to her, Ivan was ineffable.


	6. Friends ( Ivan )

Ivan looked out onto the lake that reflected the night starry sky he sat under. He was in the park, sitting on a bench and often came there to think or clear his mind.

Right now, all that occupied his mind were his friends. His friends from Sternbild . This happened randomly, nostalgic thoughts that came without warning. He could not identify the feeling he felt when thinking about his lost friends - Sadness, anger, regret...

Could be sadness from the fact that he may never see them again. From the fact that they could be dead. He didn't want to think about that though. Besides, they were all so strong. If anything, he should be the one who is dead.

Could be anger at the people who separated them all. The Ouroboros. His teeth clenched every time he thought about them. They hurt so many people, including his friends. He never was someone who held intense anger towards anyone or anything but whenever he thought about those people, he couldn't help it.

Could be regret. He never felt he was strong enough and he wish he would have done more when they came. He wished they would have never came at all.

But everything happens for a reason, he always kept that in his head. After all, he is now friends with amazing people and even met an amazing girl.

His unpleasant feeling was replaced with the feeling of resolve and happiness.

He wouldn't lose his new found friends and he was determined to find his old ones.

Ivan smiled, maybe the result of that day wasn't all bad.


	7. Believe ( Shiemi )

_'Am I too weak?'_

These thoughts always crossed her mind.

 _'I need to get stronger.'_

And if everyone knew what she was thinking, they'd tell her otherwise but...

 _'Am I holding everyone back?'_

The blonde girl had these thoughts plagued her mind almost after every battle. No matter how she went about it, she always felt useless compared to them. Even though now she could hold her own. She now can defend herself but she always strives to get stronger.

She sat in the grass and held her knees up to her chest. She sighed as her green plant familiar looked at her worried. These thoughts of hers weren't good for her.

Not even hearing for steps she heard Rin's voice out of nowhere.

"Good job today, Shiemi!"

Shiemi raised her head up to look at him, surprised he was standing so close. "Huh..?"

"I think you're getting stronger and stronger everyday! I believe that you'll become a great exorcist!" Rin rubbed under his nose, it was a little hard to tell but Rin was blushing as he said this. "We all do..."

She blinked her green eyes at him then smiled softly. Rin was good at seeing when she was troubled. "Thank you, Rin..."

Rin gave her a toothy grinned and held out his hand to help her up. "Come on! Yukio, Levy and the others are waiting."

Shiemi grabbed his hand and stood up, her familiar jumping into her pocket. They walked to their friends, hands intertwined.

She may not believe in herself, but so long as he did, she felt as though she could make it.


	8. Home ( Shojin )

**This is written in Shojin's POV. ouo Enjoy.**

* * *

"Mom... I'm tired, can we go home now?" The little boy rubbed his eyes as he was picked up by his mother.

"Of course, sweetie." She smiled at him.

Man, mother's like that are the best. I couldn't help but smile while looking at that. It's so cute. My mom used to do the same to me when I was tired. I must have been so spoiled.

But... I haven't seen my mom or dad's face since my parents disappeared a while ago. Seems like ages ago when I lost them. When I lost my home.

Home...

I don't think I've had a home since Iris died. Not a true one anyway.

People just kind of brought me in, but no one ever cared that much for me. For a night or two I'd say, then get kicked out with the nicest lie I could make up and I'd search for someplace else to spend the night. They never intended for me to really stay or anything. It was just out of pity.

Just because I realized that didn't mean I didn't get sad or anything.

Iris was the only one who actually cared enough to take care of me and she's gone now. I still feel at fault for letting that happen.

I try to act as strong as I can, to persevere, like Iris wanted. Everyone always says, 'It gets better after a while.' but it's been a long while.

I'm still just... A kid. I've just always felt alone.

But now, lately I haven't been like that at all. Ever since I met Levy and the others, I felt wanted. They're actually my friends. I've been the happiness I have been in a long while. They're like family to me.

Of course, I've never really told them that. At least I don't think I have. And even though I don't have a place of my own yet, and I basically just jump from house to house to spend the night in with Levy and the others, with them I don't feel so lonely. It's sounds sort of cheesy to say but...

When I'm with them, I feel like I'm home.

Now I know I've never told them that. Way too embarrassing.


	9. Video Log 31420XX ( Seria )

_Loading Disc. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _ **.Playing Disc.**_

Seria, from the neck up, appears on screen with a large grin and seeming to be outside on a grassy plain. Voice are chatting inaudible words around her. It looks to be mid-day.

Seria: _"Hello! Welcome to video number- ... Wait. What number is this?"_

Off-screen male voice: _"Like... Seven?"_

Seria: _"Number seven, let's go with that! Alright, so today we all- well, some of us- had some free time soooo..."_

The camera spins to show Yukio, Ivan, Levy, Shojin and Ryo sitting on a large red and white checker patterned blanket with two picnic baskets. They all wave with a smile. Rin suddenly comes on screen yelling.

Rin: _"Piniiicccc!"_

Camera spins back around to Seria laughing.

Seria: _"It seemed like a nice day, so why not? Even though some of us couldn't make it. Shiemi and Stella are doing some top secret thing and... And Ivan said Lelou was just too exhausted to hang out. Everyone else was busy... But! These people are here."_

The camera moves, shaking with the lens pointing at the ground before rustling is heard and Seria and Rin both appear on screen.

Seria: _"Here we have big-bro Rin."_

Rin waves.

Rin: _"Chef here! What's up!?"_

Camera shifts to Yukio adjusting his glasses.

Seria: _"Along with the younger, big-bro, Yukio."_

Yukio: _"'Person who had to pack and carry all the stuff' here. Hello."_

He gives a wave. Rin snorts off screen. Camera shifts to Ivan who is yawning then gives an embarrassed smile afterwards.

Seria: _"Ivan. The tired guy."_

Ivan: _"That's me! Heya, hey. Hi."_

Camera shifts to Levy who blinks at Ivan then seems to be startled when the camera is on her and waves.

Seria: _"Say hi, Levy!"_

Levy: _"Yes, right! Haha, hello!"_

Seria: _"Thank you, Levy! And- ... Sho, Ryo. What are you two doing?"_

Camera moves to capture both Shojin and Ryo shoving and pulling at each other's hair. They both pause and stare at one another before letting go and both answering.

Sho & Ryo: _"Nothing!"_

Seria: _"Riiightt.."_

Camera comes back onto Seria with Rin's tail in the shot.

Seria: _"Ryo's never been in my video log so let me just say... He's a friend of mine who's a hot head."_

Ryo off-screen: _"Hey!"_

Seria: _"Anyway! That's it! See ya lat-"_

Rin: _"Hey, Seria, what are these videos for anyway?"_

Seria: _"Oh, just for fun! And for a friend... Video end!"_

Seria places her hand over the lens causing the screen to go black and the video ends.

 _ **Replay?**_

"Seems fun, huh!? You should come with us sometime, Nico!" Seria smiles, kicking her feet back and forth in the chair of the hospital room. She looks at the black haired older male in the hospital bed with bandages around his eyes and neck. He smiles back and nods slowly.

"Once I get better, I'd love to." His voice is slightly hoarse, like he hasn't spoken for a while. "I'd like to meet all your friends, Seria." Nico blindly feels for the rim of the laptop and closes the lid.

Seria's smile falters but she nods. "Yeah! ...And I'm sure they'd like to meet you too. They're nicer than your other... 'Friends.' I'll introduce you someday!

It's a promise."


End file.
